Ill Make a Man Out Of You
by moonlightjasmine
Summary: What Cody s training was like in my fic Old scars new decisions. dedicated to chaosmoonstar


Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Total Drama.

Team Amazon had just finished the find and capture Jack the Ripper challenge which was only won because Courtney and Gwen captured Duncan instead of Jack the Ripper who turned out to be a masked Ezekiel.

The barely noticed Chris walk in the first class until a he took out and pressed a blow horn. The sound making everyone's attention turn to him.

"Attention Team Amazon. Today we have an extra reward for the winners. A movie I am sure you`ll enjoy. And to make it better we added music and montage it so it goes with the music." He said as a projection screen started to roll down.

"I hope you enjoy, and remember no talking."

The image showed something surprising. Chef Hatchets face. Behind him quiet war drums sounded.

"This is day one of training after rehabilitation of second bear attack."

Behindg he Cody stood wearing army pants and a t-shit. But this was not the athletic looking Cody. This was tiny, nerdy, scrawny Cody from season 1. And the camera showed him walking before he stumbled on air and fell on the ground face first. Chief sighed.

"We have a long way to go." He said rubbing his fore head.

Next few seconds five different males in different clothes showed supposed moves like drill sergeants what Cody and sometimes a few other kids who were in front of them were supposed to do.

Let's get down to business  
To defeat the Huns.

The camera focused on Cody who was running through an obstacle course with a couple of teenagers and they all stumbled and fell in the mud.

Did they send me daughters  
When I asked for sons?

Cody continued to do badly as he sparred with a kid and they knocked each other out symoltainiously.

You're the saddest bunch I ever met  
But you can bet before we're through

Chief grabbed a Cody who had fallen over and exercise by the collar of his shirt. He growled in the teens face.

Mister, I'll make a man  
Out of you.

Now a man was demonstrating how to shoot an arrow, three at a time and all bulzy. But the arrows Cody fires are either too short or too long or out of the target range, one of the hits the target dummy in the crotch making even the girls wince as they look at that. Cody sheepishly smiled at the trainer who is next to him with an angry expression on his face.

Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within.

Now another trainer taught them balance as they had to avoid being hit by pebbles as they had a pail full of water on their heads and only a Bo staff to defend them. The trainer did it perfectly.

Once you find your center  
You are sure to win.

Cody on the other hand not only knocked the pail of water on his head, he almost hit the trainer with one of the pebbles he deflected using the Bo staff and a baseball bat. 

You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue.

The trainer was glaring at Cody who lifted the pail to see.

Somehow I'll make a man  
Out of you.

Different man showed them how to catch fish barehanded in a river. Cody who was next to another kid did the maneuver only to found out he grabbed the kid`s who was now under water foot.

I'm never gonna catch my breath

Cody running breathlessly and he and other kids were being attacked by a million paintballs from left and right.

Say goodbye to those who knew me

He stumbles and gets hit by paint balls on his back. All of the people watching this wince, even Chris.

Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym

Cody hitting a boxing bag at a bad angle and holding his hand in pain.

This guy's got them scared to death.

The trainer spars with Cody, hitting him in the face, knocking him back with a black eye forming.

Hope he doesn't see right through me

Cody wipes his face and gets up to go at it once again.

Now I really wish that I knew how to swim

The kids were doing a different obstacle course a one over water with wooden polls that they had to skip to or step on. One of the was too slow which caused all of the to collide and fall in the water.

BE A MAN  
We must be swift as a coursing river

The kids were trying to hit a target dummy with paintball bazookas.

BE A MAN  
With all the force of a great typhoon

Cody was not steady enough on his; he tripped and fell back wards which in turn made the bazooka fire in a different direction and into the one of the trainer's cabin splashing it with color.

BE A MAN  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Chie looked at a huge wall with dents and bumps to climb where a medal was resting at the top. He sighed and shook his head dejectedly

Time is racing toward us  
'til the Huns arrive.

The trainers were at the front of a running group. Everyone carrying a back pack oh their back. One of them pointed to another where Cody was stumbling with his load. He stumbled to his knees when one of the trainers took the backpack and continued running.

Heed my every order  
And you might survive.

Cody looked down at the ground in pure shame and exhaustion. When he finally came beck his trainer was there.

You're unsuited for the rage of war  
So pack up, go home you're through

He handed Cody hi duffle bag and literally said he should go home. Cody almost considered it until he saw the climbing wall.

How could I make a man  
Out of you?

He tied the harness around his middle and started climbing, he fell down many times until he took a good look at the wall and took off the harness.

BE A MAN  
We must be swift as a coursing river

This time slowly but surely he started climbing and just as he break of dawn he was nearly there. The kids started cheering him on.

BE A MAN  
With all the force of a great typhoon

He slipped up momentarily but regained his footing and jabbed to climb up just as the sun shone through.

BE A MAN  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

When Chief came to the wall he saw the medallion on the ground and Cody dangling his legs as he sat on the wall.

BE A MAN  
We must be swift as a coursing river

All of the shots hit the busies arrow or otherwise, Cody ran at the front of the jogging group. Cody knocking down one of the trainers with a roundhouse kick. And the trainer smirking at him in approval.

BE A MAN  
With all the force of a great typhoon

The kids leaping and jumping from one pole to another, all of the practicing with Bo staffs with incredible precision and timing.

BE A MAN  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon  
Hoo-ah!

The running through the raining hail of paintballs in white shirts and not getting a single splatter. More sparring partners being knocked down by Cody, Cody hitting a boxing bag making it swing, getting several fishes by the tail, a target dummy being splattered by paint at single shots and all of the kids doing a high side kick as shout out is heard and the movie ends.

The lights go back on and all eyes are on Cody. He seemed to not have watched since he takes out ear buds from his ears and looks up at the stares. He asks.

"What?"


End file.
